


When I Close My Eyes It's You I See

by shield_maiden



Series: Bellarke One-shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shield_maiden/pseuds/shield_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ignorance Isn't Always Bliss' from Clarke's perspective!</p><p>Her gaze is drawn to the other side of the fire, where Bellamy sits. His sisters arms draped over his broad shoulders, he’s frowning at the ground in front of him, a cup of moonshine held loosely in his hands. Clarke wants to smooth her fingers over the frown lines between his eyes until they disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Close My Eyes It's You I See

**Author's Note:**

> This took ages I know. I started writing it two months ago and then life got crazy.   
> Not my characters etc. And entirely un-beta'd so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know!  
> Also suggestions of another one-shot to add to the collection would be fab.
> 
> Title is from 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch.

It’s quiet out here in the woods, only the sounds of the little creek a few feet away and the chirpings of birds disturbing the absolute silence Clarke found herself in as she gathered the medicinal herbs they so badly needed back at camp. Standing up from her crouched position she carefully wrapped the wild chamomile flowers in a scrap of fabric and placed them in her pack, they would be useful for making infusions to help with sleeping, but even better would be some Valerian root if she could find some.

The shadows were lengthening now, the light beginning to take on the deep yellow glow that the 100 had quickly learnt to associate with the oncoming darkness. Brushing dirt off her hands she called out to Jasper and Finn, who had come with her.

“Jasper! Finn! We’d better start heading back if we want to make it before dark.”

Jasper gave an affirmative response from her left, his own pack looked to be bulging with herbs as he hefted it onto his shoulder. She smiled over her shoulder at him, glad to see he was becoming comfortable outside camp again. Finn came stumbling through the treeline, his hair dripping with water. Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course he’d been goofing off in the water while she and Jasper had been doing all the hard work. And he’d insisted on coming with them that morning. She bristles as she remembers the heavy weight of his hand on her lower back and how badly she had wanted to scream at him not to touch her ever again.

The three of them start walking back the way they came. Clarke can feel Finn’s gaze at her back, she knows he’s watching her ass as she walks, it burns her skin and makes her blood boil in her veins. Taking a deep breath she forces herself to keep walking and not turn around and start yelling. The sooner they all get back to camp, the sooner she can get away from him and get something done without being watched like a damn hawk.

An hour later and she’s just finished laying out the last of the herbs they’d collected to dry. When she’d come back there had been a slew of small injuries to treat and bandage, cuts and abrasions, and one broken finger that she’d had to splint as best she could. She hasn’t seen Bellamy since she left this morning after he’d gotten into another screaming match with Octavia. It’s unusual, well, not the Blake siblings niggling at each other, that’s pretty common, Clarke thought to herself with a snort. But it was unusual for her not to see her co-leader all day, they were constantly needing to talk to each other about something, whether it was food and water or the fences. Truth be told, Clarke liked talking to him these days, when he wasn’t being an egotistical jerk. At night when she couldn’t sleep and it was so late she was the only one awake she’d sometimes slip out of her tent and go and find him on his patrol, not to talk specifically, just to be with another human being. She liked those moments, sometimes they’d say nothing and just walk the fence line, or trade childhood memories in whispered voices.

Clarke is pulled out of her musing by the hatch clanging open and Monty’s head popping up through it. He smiles widely when he sees her leaning against the work bench they’d set up in the corner.

“Clarke, there you are. Dinner’s ready.” He said before disappearing back down the ladder into the main part of the drop ship.

Now that the hatch is open, Clarke can smell the cooking deer meat from the fire and it makes her mouth water and her stomach growl. If she had to pick a favorite food on earth, it would be deer. They’d never had real meat on the Ark, it was always artificial protein sources, and eating it was still something of a novelty to some of the hundred.

Outside, everyone is crowded around the fire where a skinned deer is being rotated on a spit fashioned from a tree branch. It’s been slowly roasting for hours and smells amazing to Clarke as she grabs a tin cup of moonshine and squeezes herself in between Jasper and Monty and joins them in their joking and laughing. She’s wrapped up in Monty badly impersonating Jasper and doesn’t notice Finn sidling up to her, he’s a little drunk, she can tell by the way he wobbles slightly on his feet and the dopey smile on his face.

She ignores him as best she can, and as she turns back to Monty her gaze is drawn to the other side of the fire, where Bellamy sits. His sisters arms draped over his broad shoulders, he’s frowning at the ground in front of him, a cup of moonshine held loosely in his hands. Clarke wants to smooth her fingers over the frown lines between his eyes until they disappear. Suddenly her view is obstructed, as Finn has inserted himself directly into her line of vision.

“Clarke,” he slurs as he leans forward further into her space. “Clarke, babe. Why won’t you talk to me?”

She’s about to tell him she’s not his ‘babe’, and to leave her alone but before she can open her mouth tanned hands are shoving him backwards, sending him stumbling away from her. Bellamy Blake is now glaring down at Finn, the more intoxicated of the two is glaring back and then Monty and Jasper are stepping in to prevent a fight and usher him away.

Clarke reaches out, her hand landing on his forearm. His skin is warm and she can feel the tendons and muscles flex underneath. He turns to face her and Clarke feels her breath hitch in her chest, his eyes are fierce, and Clarke finds herself unable to look away. He reaches his other hand up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and she can’t help leaning into his touch. Clarke wants to kiss him, has wanted to kiss him for so long. And with the moonshine buzzing in her veins and the warmth of him so close she doesn’t have the power to resist. Her hands fist themselves in his shirt as she presses her lips to his. It’s chaste to begin with, until his tongue swipes at her lower lip and she finds herself opening up for him. She presses herself as close as she can and sighs into the kiss as she feels his arms wrap around her waist.

When they finally break apart to the cheers of their friends Clarke feels her cheeks warm and instinctively presses her face into his chest to hide it. He smells of sweat and pine wood, and she can’t help inhaling deeply as she feels a chuckle rumble through him. She doesn’t care if he laughs at her now, just as long as he doesn’t let her go.

 


End file.
